


Eli Heywood Palmer

by ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sorry it will not be anymore tags because then I will spoil the hole story, What happend after s4 in DC Legends, we all need Gideon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction/pseuds/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction
Summary: A few months after Neron. Ray Palmer finds a baby on a mission with no home, parents or love. Of course, he can't just leave it. Follow him and Nate Heywood. Ray's best friend and secret love interest when they raise a baby together.How hard can that be, right?





	1. Bubble Trouble

It had been a few months after the Legends defeated Neron. But now everything was back to normal for the theme. They had got a new adventure on their hands. The alarm had come from the year 1989 in London. The Legends had gone separate ways to find the aberration, that would kill 10,00 people, faster. Ray Palmer was going alone on one of the streets in London when he suddenly heard someone crying. He turned on his feet and follow the sound into a dark alley some feet away. The crying got louder and on the ground was a baby wrapped up in a dirty white blanket. Ray got down on his knees and took up the baby in his arms.  
“ Hey, little one. Shhh… We do not need to cry. Raymond is here. Everything's gonna be alright”. The baby stopped miracle crying and look up at Ray and grinned. He felt a sudden feeling to not leave this little light of sunshine in this dark alley in London. Without thinking more forward, he gets slowly up on his feet and began heading to the Waveraider. Perhaps Gideon could help him to find the babies family? He looks down on the baby in his arms and sees that it had fallen asleep. 

Back on the Waveraider. Ray asks Gideon about the baby's family.  
“The baby's parents are not alive anymore. The mother died in the birth of the child and the father died in War World 2”.  
“How is that possible, when we are in London in 1989?”.  
“It seems like this can be an anachronism, Dr Palmer”.  
“That does not make sense. It is a baby. Baby's do not kill people”.  
In that second the baby did a little bubble with its saliva and a loud pop comes out when it burst. Ray takes his hands and over his ears.  
“Gideon, what was that?” Ray asked and took down his hands.  
“ That sound comes from the baby’s saliva bursts. The sound is on such a high sound level that it kills almost every person in two miles area”.  
Ray look surprised at Gideon, “But why did not that bubble kill me right now?”.  
“Depending on how big the bubble is, the higher the sound it makes, Dr Palmer”.  
Ray sighs and looks down “Sara will not be happy about this...”.  
Sara's voice spoke in the comms link “What will I not be happy about Ray?”. Ray holds his breath. Had he just turned on the comms link when he had held for his ears? But suddenly he was interrupted in his thought buy Sara.  
“Raymond?”.  
He strummed out the words without thinking “I have found the historical anachronism”.  
A confused Sara replies “And?”.  
“Well..” Ray started and began to explain everything that Gideon had told him.  
Sara did not say anything when he had finished. Was she mad on him? But then she would have said something buys now. Had something happened to her?  
“Sara?”.  
“We are our way back” Sara replies. “Be careful Ray and ask Gideon if she can do some special headphones for you”.  
“Yes, Captain,” said Ray and did a salute with his left hand.

30 minutes later, everyone was back on the Waveraider to Gideon.  
“So you mean if we leave the baby in its timeline 10,000 people will die and we can’t either leave the baby in another timeline because of its power?” asked Sara.  
“Exactly, Captain Lance” Gideon replies.  
“Weird” muttered Mick and takes a sip from his beer.  
Charlie looks down on the baby and tickles it in the stomach “But we can't live this little dwarf to the Time Bureau. It deserves to live a normal life”.  
“Charlie, if we would give it a “normal life” it can be a danger to everyone around it,” said Bahred in a serious tone and crossed his arms. Charlie stars angrily on Bahred and begins to lift up a hand, but Sara interrupts them.  
“Guys, we are on the same theme here, remember” and continues when Charlie and Bahred stop staring at each other.  
“I agree with Charlie. The baby needs a chance to live a normal life. Therefore, are we raising the child and we will also try to remove its power at the same time. So legends, who is ready to become a parent. Today?” Sara asked.  
Everybody looks at each other and suddenly Ray took up his hand “I can to it”. He does not know why he just said those words. Saying yes to raise a baby, but it feels right for him. Sara raised an eyebrow at him, like to ask him if he was sure about what he was getting into and Ray nodded to an answer. He feels how a smile begins to appear on his face. “Okay, then we have parent number one. Somebody, that wants to be parent number two?” Sara asks and grins.  
Ray takes up a hand “I can ask Nora”. Sara looks surprised at him for a moment but then says “Good... Then everyone is free to go”. However, most of the Legends stays and talks about the baby. 

Times flues buy and the Legends begins to go their separate ways. After a while it is just Ray left in the kitchen, giving the baby something to eat. When a portal appears and from it, Nora comes out.  
“People" she mutters and Ray notes she does not look happy. Perhaps she had a bad they at work. She continues but Ray does not hear her. He is too worried about what she will think about the baby. Then the words come in a not so happy tone "Why do you have a baby in your arms?”.  
“Eeh, we were on a mission and found the anachronism that kills 10,000 people, which is this guy,” Ray stumbles out.  
Nora narrowed her eyes into Ray’s “And?”.  
“I will be raising the baby and I was wondering if you would like to help me?” Ray explains and swallows. Nora’s eyebrows risest even higher and ask “Are you serious?”. Ray nodded to an answer and looks down, he can not really look her in the eyes right now. Nora suddenly begins to back away from him while taking up her hands “This is really too fast, Raymond”.  
“Nora?” Ray asks confused but she just looks at him and shakes her head. Ray looked down on. Why should this happen on such a happy day? Nora begins again “I am not in on this. I have so much..". But Ray interrupts her "Nora, It is okay. You don't have to". She shakes her head again "Ray, I will be in this parenting thing, if I want it or not. Because you are in it".  
“But, what about us? Are we not worth fighting for?” Ray asked with a sadness creeping into his tone.  
“Raymond, I want literally through hell for you. But this is too much, I am Sorry” Nora replies and turns around and opens a portal and then she is gone. This could not be happening. He felt how his whole-body was slowly sinking to the floor. But before he touched the floor, somebody cheats him and help him down the last bit.  
A familiar voice then said “I got you, buddy. Everything is gonna be okay”. Was Nate really here? Raymond opened his eyes and saw a black suit and the little pin for the Time Bureau that was on it. Then he found Nate’s dark blue eyes staring at him worried. He opened his mouth to tell him what had happened or how much it meant for him that Nate was here right now. But not a word comes out from his mouth, instead, the tears began to fall down on his cheek. Nate takes up his hands to Ray's face and wipes the tears away  
“Shhh... You don’t need to say anything. Everything is gonna be alright buddy''.  
Ray leans his head to Nate’s shoulder and more tears come. He feels how Nate embrace him in a hug. He needs to say something. Perhaps a thank you but no thank you comes. Instead, he hears himself ask Nate  
“Can you raise the baby with me?”. Nate looks at him for a second but then smiles when he looks down on the baby between them. “Yes,” Nate replace fondly and they look at each other. “Do you really mean that?” Ray asks.  
Nate looks deeply in his eyes “Of course. I will raise her, or him with you".  
Raymond grins “I have forgotten to check the gender”.  
Nate’s grins back at him and stands up. He gives Ray his hand “Come on, I think someone needs to learn how to change diapers”. And so they are heading to a completely new adventure.


	2. My Ex Girlfriend’s Name is Better than Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To name or not to name is the question. Or really the question is what they should call the baby.

The Next day.  
Nate yawns like a greeting to the new morning and looks around. Nothing has changed in Ray's room from last. He looks on the other side of the bed, Ray is sleeping with a now awake baby his arms. Nate removes the baby slowly from Ray's arms and begins to go to the bathroom to change the baby's diaper. When he is finished he notes Ray’s grey morning coat hanging on the door. He does not want to go back in the bedroom if the baby begins to scream so Nate takes the grey morning coat on and heads to the kitchen for breakfast.  
After asking Gideon to fabricate some breakfast and baby food. He sits down on one of the chairs and begins to eat. When he starts to feed the baby, he sees the clock on his arm, 15 minutes over 7 am.   
Shit. He was really late for work, but before he had a chance to do something about it. A portal opens and Ava comes out “Good morning, Mr Heywood”.   
“Good morning, Ms Lance. I mean Sharpe” Nate replies. Ava looks surprised at him without saying anything, so he continues. “I now that I am late. But if you give me a minute..”. Ava interrupts him “Mr Heywood. I am here to say that you will be given a day off, for personal matters. I have been told you are more need to hear today, then in the Time Bureau”. Nate looks at Ava and smiles “Thank you, Ms Sharpe”.   
“You welcome, Mr, Heywood. And by the way, I think it someone behind you, that need their breakfast" Ava said before going through a portal. Nate turns around and sees a newly awakened Ray, walking towards him. Nate gives him a big smile “Good morning. Love the thing you have done to your hair”.   
“Thanks, I just borrowed some of your hair products,” said Ray and smiles back. Ray sits down on the opposite chair to Nate. “So, do my hero wants some breakfast?” Nate asks. Ray looks at him and Nate continues “I take that as a yes" and place the breakfast besides Ray.   
They eat their breakfast in silence till Ray breaks it “Nate, it is very nice of you to be here. But sudden you be at work?”. Nate looks at him “Ava gave me a day off. So, I will be taking care of you".   
“That’s very sweet of you. But I will be working today” Ray replies. “As a matter a fact, you will have a day off,” Sara says while walking towards them. Ray turns around “Thank you, Sara”. “No problem, I think you need it. You probably need to think about this single parent thing” Sara replies and takes the milk. “He is not a single parent, anymore,” Nate says and lays his hand over Ray. Sara looks a little surprised but then says “Good for you, Ray” and then she goes. Nate takes back his hand and looks up at Ray “So, I was thinking that we could maybe decide on a name for our little baby girl?”. Ray nods “That sounds great”. They end up in the library to look for a name. 

Times goes by and the conversation is mostly about suggesting names like “What about Guinevere?” and the other replays (Nate in this case) “My daughter will not be named after anyone from the knights around the round table”.  
In the end, they decide that they will make a list with their three favourite names. When they are finished with the list, they sit on each chair at the desk.   
Nate looks down on his paper “ So my number is one, Athena Heywood Palmer. Number two, Alyce Heywood Palmer and number three, Maya Heywood Palmer”.   
Nate looks at Ray and sees how he is pale in the face, “Ray, are you okay?”.   
“Yeah... I am just a little surprised that you have your ex-girlfriend's name on your three top list” Ray replaced and looks down.   
“It is not” Nate begins irritated but Ray interrupts him “It is. Just but an A before Maya and it becomes Amaya". Nate felt how he begins to heat up and stands up “Like you don't have Anna at your list?”.   
Ray looks him in the eyes “As a matter a face, I do”. “So why do you make a big deal of that I have my ex-girlfriend name when you have it too. At least my ex-girlfriend’s name is better than yours” Nate says and takes his hand over his mouth. What did he just say? In that second the baby that had until now sleep on a blanket in the library, begins to scream in a very high level.  
Ray stands up “I will take this” and goes and takes up the baby. He starts going out from the library but Nate does not want him to go.  
Not after what he just said “Ray” he begins and feelings how a tear falling down his cheek.   
Raymond turns around “Leave me alone, Nathaniel”. Nate sees how Ray's eyes begin to water before he turns around and goes away.   
Nate sits down on the chair. He had just hurt the most precious thing he has, Ray Palmer. He had also said Nathaniel which rea means that Ray was hurt. Suddenly, Nate stands up, he can not sit here and feel sorry for himself. He most fixes this, now. 

He begins to look around and finds him in the lab there Ray is working on his suit.   
Nate goes and says “Knock, knock”.   
“Go away, Nate” Ray replies and continue working on his suit.   
Although Nate tries again “Ray” but just gets a “Go away” from him. Nate thinks, maybe human contact will work and lays his hand on Ray’s shoulder. Ray just continues working. 

With no more ideas left, Nate just says “ Raymond Palmer, can you please look at me”.   
Ray stops working on his suit and looks at Nate. He lays his other hand on Ray’s other shoulder so he has Rays consternation.   
He looks Ray in the eyes and says “ I am sorry, Raymond”. Ray gives him a sad smile and takes his arms around him and give him along with hug “ I am sorry too”. Nate looks up at him and they both smile at each other.  
“So, should we continue looking for names?” Nate asks and Ray replies “Sounds great''.   
Nate looks around to see where the baby, “Ray, where is the baby?”.   
“Easy now, you don’t need to freak out. Sara is with the baby in her office” Ray replaced.   
They go to Sara’s office where Ava, Sara and their little baby girl are.   
Sara looks at both of them “Is everything good between you?”. Nate and Ray look at each other and replaced at the same time “Yes”.   
“Good,” Sara says whiled nods. Nate turns to Ray “Bye the way, what was your other suggestions for the name?”. Ray takes his hand and stroke the back of his neck.   
“Exactly, I but Guinevere and Laya at the list”.   
Nate looks at him “Ray, you already know I don’t want our daughter to be named after a fictional character”.  
“I know” Ray replies.   
“So, if I got this right. You two want a name that belongs to history but is not to fictional name?” Ava asks and they nod in reply.   
“Then why don’t you name her Elizabeth?” asks Ava. They look at each other and smiles.   
“And we can also call her Eli or Eliz” Ray fills in.   
Sara lifts up her finger in the air “Buy the way, please do not begin to fight over which other her after names should be in. I think we have had enough of name fighting today”. They look at each other again and Nate asks   
“So it is gonna be Elizabeth Palmer Heywood or Elizabeth Heywood Palmer?”.   
Ray gets a wrinkle on the forehead while thinking and then says “Elizabeth Heywood Palmer”. Nate looks at Ray “Are you sure about that?”.   
“Yes,” Ray replies smiling and continues “And I get the best plays. Beside your’s, Nate Heywood''. Ray blinks at him and Nate feels how he for the second time gets warm in his clothes, today. But now he was not angry, instead, he was blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you follow me to the next chapter!


	3. What to do when Ray Palmer gets on your nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is sneaking around, the hole Time Bureau to avoid meeting Nora and every time he meets Ray, he always feels like he is in a James Bond movie. Couse Ray looks around like he is being followed. So Nate decided to do something about it

Some weeks goes bye and Ray and Nate’s comes in routines. In the morning, Ray with the help of the other Legends takes care of Elizabeth and in the afternoon Nate does. Although Ray is sneaking around, the hole Time Bureau to avoid meeting Nora and every time he meets Ray, he always feels like he is in a James Bond movie. Couse Ray looks around like he is being followed. 

So three weeks after Eli had come into he is life, he got enough of Ray comes James Bond-style into his office every day. So when Ray came in to live Eli, he simply stares irritated at Ray, that holes in the baby chair that Elizabeth is lying in. Ray looks confused back at him   
“Is something wrong? Do you want me to come back later?”.   
Nate sighed, this was really hard. Because to be irritated on Ray was like to be angry on a puppy.  
Ray goes to him and looks Nate in the eyes “Is everything okay with you?”. Wow, this was beginning to get really hard. Nate looks down “It just every time I see you it feels like you want to run away.”   
“Nate, it not like that” Raymond begins but Nate looks up at him and he stops.  
“I just don’t want you to sneak around, because I am working at the same job as Nora. I want to see my happy Ray again” Nate confess.  
Some seconds goes before Ray asks “So, you want me to talk to Nora?” and Nate nods and looks for the first time down at Elizabeth that makes a bubble. Ray had told him about Elizabeth high sounds superpower and thought please not now, Eli. Your fathers are having a really important conversation now and your papa does not want to get tinnitus or die today. Right then the bubble bursts and Nate was ready for the worst, but nothing happened  
“Raymond, Eli did just a very big bubble and we are not dying”.   
“Yeah, Gideon suppress the sound. So no if a bubble pops, it is a little pop sound instead” answer Ray.   
“That’s great,” Nate said happily.   
“Yeah, but over to Nora. I will take to her and I think I need to. It just hard but I think I am ready to do that now'' Ray says. Nate felt a knot in the stomach but he knew he could not change his mind when he heard a knock on the door.   
“One second,” Nate said and look back at Ray “I know, buddy. So, I decided I will help you a little”.   
He kissed Ray on the cheeked and continue “I love you and if it is something I will be right outside with Elizabeth”.   
“Love you too” Ray replies confused and with that Nate took his things plus Eli and opened the door “Hey, Nora. Nice to see you and could luck to you two” Nate said and got out of his office. Ray stop frozen whiled Nora closed the door behind her.

So, this was what Nate was meaning about helping out.  
Great.   
He was literally trapt. Nora stops in front of the only exit and outside was Nate and he did not feel like destroying any of the glass walls. Well, then it was one last thing to do than.   
Talk to Nora.   
He took a deep breath “Nora Darhk”.  
“Ray, I think we are on first names turns after everything we have done,” Nora said and raised an eyebrow.   
“Right, well I have heard your opinion on Elizabeth” Ray begins but Nora interrupter  
“So, you named her?” and crossed her arms. Ray look surprised at her when he saw how Nora began to act as she did when they first meet.   
“I am her father, so yeah. I and Nate or it were exactly, Ava that we suggested that should name her…” he stopped himself. He was not her to talk.  
“However, I just wanted to say that I have had a great time with you. But we no why it is ending. So thank you for this time” Ray said and looks down. He does not see how Nora wipes a tear away from her face.   
“I am sorry, Ray. That it becomes like this” but can not finish the meaning. Because Ray is giving her one last kiss.   
“Goodbye, Nora Dhark and thank you,” Ray says with a sad smile.   
“You now that we will probably meet again. But bye for now” replies Nora and left the room.   
Ray sight and got out after waiting some minutes. On the floor sat Nate waiting with Elizabeth sleeping in her baby chair, next to him.  
He sat down on the other said of Nate “Hey”.   
“Hey, I have some tissues,” said Nate and gave Ray a box with tissues “And I also have candy, and I thought we could go home to me see Star Wars” he continues and take up a DVD.  
“Thanks, but I don't really feel for movie night,” Ray said will stroking his back.  
“Oo, that is okay, buddy,” Nate says and seems a little sad. Great work Raymond.   
But Ray knows what he needs “I think I will just go back to the waveraider” and a tear falls down on the floor.   
“Hey, hey hey, buddy. Look at me. You were there for me when dad died. So let me be here for you now” Nate said and took Ray’s hand. Ray leaned his head on Nate’s shoulder. He did not know how long they stay like that.   
But suddenly Nate said “Come on, time to go home.'' The got up and walked home to Nate. They did not speak on the way home, although there finger was still knot together.  
When they were going Ray thought that he would properly be fine as long as he had Nate by his side.


	4. Times Begins to Go and Someone Begins to Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some years past and Eli grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical mistake. did not check this before posting!

“We are going through daily life and it would be fun to tell you every single day. But I have a little girl waiting for me at home, so I won't. Guess then I will sit here a very long time. Mom has babysat Eli sometimes now and it is actually going really well after she comes over that I was raising a baby. But she is not a baby anymore. She is five years old now and she grows more every day, dad. I can’t believe it has been five years then you left us. It feels like it was just some weeks ago she took her first step. I just wish you can be here, with me and see everything. I am just so glad that she came into my life” Nate says and look down at the stone grave.  
He lays a bucket of white roses on the gravestone “See you next year then, dad”. Nate turns around and goes away. He sees a car that is parked a bit away from the oriole. Besides the car, a tall man stands with long brown hair and a big smile on his face when he looks at him. He’s knight Raymond Palmer is here to save him from all the sadness he is feeling. He runs to him and gives him a hug. They stand there in felt like an Inarritu till something is pulling in his jacket and a familiar voice says  
“Papa, when am I getting a hug?”. He shines up and pulls away from Ray, that smiles back at him.  
“Right now, princess” Nate answer and lift up Elizabeth in his arms.  
He turns to Ray “Thanks for picking me up, but how did you now I would be here?”.  
“I know you better than you know yourself,” Ray says smiling and continues “And you are always going here on this special or mine not special but special day for you”.  
Nate gives him a big smile and Ray points out “I was rambling again, wasn't I?”  
“Yep” Nates replies and without any more words, they drove home to Nate. 

Home at Nate or more exactly he was still living at his mom. So, home at his mother. However, they began to make pizza in silence. It was usually quiet at this day on the year in the Heywood house. Even Eli that mostly talks all the time was quiet when they masked dinner. Nate felt like he needed to shear up his family. They did not need to feel sad for him, so he did the best thing he could do in this situation.  
“So, Eli. Are you excited to begin school soon?” Nate asked.  
Eli light up like a sun “Of course, papa! Dad and I were at the mall today and bought new school things for me. I got a bag. I can show it to you” Eli said and run away yo get the bag. Nate looks at Ray, he looks confused back at him. But before he could start a conversation over how necessary the new bag was, Elizabeth was back “Look, papa”.  
“Wow, I see. A killer frost bag. Really Raymond” Nate said and raised an eyebrow at Ray.  
He just smiled at him, “How can I say no to give my daughter to a bag with her favourite superhero on?”. Nate look at Eli and says in a sad voice “But I thought me and dad were your favourite superheroes?”.  
“Steelatom will always be my second favourite superhero” Elizabeth answer and smiles.  
Nate laughs “As long as I am on of your favourite. I am happy and so you know, it is Steel and the Atom. I am steel and dad is the atom” Nate says.  
“That's what I said, Steelatom,” she says in confidence.  
He shakes his head a little and says “Shouldn't you sow your grandma the bag. She will people love to see all your new school stuff”.  
Elizabeth runs off and he hears her say before she goes “I will show you all the things after grandma has seen the theme”.  
He looks at Ray “So how much things did you buy to her?”.  
“Take it easy, Nate. The things where on sale” Ray answer.  
“Good for you,” Nate says.  
They continue making pizza and soon it is in the oven, baking. They look at each other and smile.  
“Hey,” Nate says and Ray replies “Hey”.  
“So, I was thinking,” Nate says and steps closer to Ray “Yeah?”.  
Nate continues “That we maybe can… do something on Friday afternoon?”.  
Ray looked confused at him “We just had a family day on the weekend, Nate”.  
“No, I mean. Just you and me. It is really great to raise Eli with you. But it would be even better if a could get one day with you alone” Nate explained. Ray gets tomato red in his face and stokes is the neck. Why is he nervous? But Nate shakes the question away when Ray begins talking about Elizabeth.  
“Nate, who will take care of Eli? Dorothy is away and so is Sara, Ava, Charlie, Mona and Berhad” says Ray while counting on his fingers.  
“Mick and John can take care of her” Nate pointed out.  
“Nate, are you feeling well? You did just suggest that John Constantine and Mick Rory will babysit Eli?” Ray asks and lays his hand on Nate's forehead.  
“I don’t have a fever, Ray. And so you know, I have got to now theme over the years and let's just say I am really desperate and I know you trust Mick so I will trust him too” Nate replies.  
Ray gets speechless for some minutes but then replies “Okay, I will ask Mick and only Mick if he can take care of her''. 

On Friday Afternoon Ray was in his room getting ready for his date or no date with Nate. He did really did not know where they were. He or Nate did not go on any dates. But they did not leave in the same place either.  
But he could not think any longer before Nate comes through a portal “Hey, I am sorry. Could not change before I came. Is it okay if I…” Nate stopped in the meaning.  
“Nate, are you okay?” Ray asked worriedly.  
“Yeah, buddy. Just a little surprised that you are wearing a suit” Nate explained.  
“Ooh, I didn't really know what to wear. If you give me a minute, I could change to something more proper” Ray replies and began to go the wardrobe.  
Nate grabbed his arm “Hey, I did not mean that you should change. It’s just that I have nearly just seen you in sweatpants and T-shirt when you are leaving Eli”.  
“Right... Then..” Ray said and gathered after the sudden tough from Nate.  
He continues will there begins to go to the others “ Well, Mick is already with Elizabeth. I have also left her teddy bear and blanket. I give him your number if something would happen and…”. He looks downs on his hand. Nate was holding it. He looks upon Nate and notes that they have stopped walking and are standing in front of each other.  
“Hey, Ray. Everything is going to be okay. Mick as done with worst things. I think he can fix this” Nate says and look in his eye.  
“Okay” Ray said and looked down on there hands knot together. He really felt like kissing Nate. He was so in this moment when he took a step closer, but before he could do anything else Elizabeth came round the corner “Papa!”. She runs into him and Nate lifts her up in his arms.  
“Hey, princess”. After she had hugged Nate, she turns around and looks at him “Dad, guess what.”  
“What?” Ray replies smiling.  
“Mick is gonna tell me a bedtime story,” Eli says and smiles.  
“Sounds great, Eli”. They begin to go again and Nate has still Eli in his arms when the reaches Mick.  
Nate begins “Okay, Eli. Dad and I will go and.. And”.  
“Why can’t I come?” said Elizabeth. Ray and Nate looked at each other. How do you say to your child that you should have alone at night?  
“Bubble, your parents are going to a restaurant where children are not allowed. So why are you with uncle Mick, tonight?” Mick asked Eli.  
“Because I am too little,” Eli said and looked down.  
“We will be home before you say Bubble double trouble” Ray said and got down on his knees.  
Nate followed his move “Exactly, so this then a big family hug”. 

When they kiss and hug goodnight. Nate portal them to the city.  
“Nate, were you talking about to change close or something before? I mean your Time Bearu suit is looking great…” Ray begin but Nate interrupts him.  
“I changed my mind,” Nate said and smiled while taking his hand. And how Raymond Palmer wished that Nate had just interrupted him with a kiss instead. But then he thought that if this how close he comes to Nate, then he will be glad for the little things.  
The night went really well. Of course, Nate had chosen a fancy restaurant and when they sate down Ray asked  
“It not this too expensive?”  
“You're worth it,” Nate said and smiled at him.  
The time goes by and they catch up on work, relationships and life. Ray notes that he really missed talking to Nate about things that are not diapers and or whose turn it is to take care of Eli. Without knowing he takes Nate's hand that are on the table and if someone of them notes it, they did not make a big scene of it. The evening comes to an end and they are soon back on the waveraider hand in hand. When they found Mick and Eli in Ray’s room. They are both sleeping on the bedsheets. Mick his reading glasses on his head and his arm around Eli. Some books are laying in bed too. Nate and Ray lays a blanket over them and takes away the books. Nate shows Ray one of the books The knights around the round table and smiles. When they close the door behind them and goes a bit so they can not be heard.  
“So, it seems like your bed is taken. Do you want to sleepover at my place? I take you back tomorrow” Nate asks.  
“Sounds great” Ray replies and off they go, to get a good night sleep.


	5. HGH on a really different level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title explains a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors

On Saturday morning, Raymond Palmer wakes up at 7 am. He looked up at the ceiling. It was one of the first times he did not wake up by Eli wanting to play or eat breakfast. The thing was he mostly slept over at Nate. It had become more of picking up Nate after work, then living Eli to him. He turned and sees Nate sleeping peacefully next to him. Ray notes they are laying really close to each other when he strokes away some hair from Nate’s face.  
He shakes his head.  
He could daydream all he wanted, but the reality would still exist. So instead of fantasizing about what he and Nate could have if they destroyed their friendship. He begins to get up from the bed but an arm stopped him.  
“It’s 7 am, Ray. Come back to bed” Nate mumbled.   
Ray locks surprised at Nate’s arm that laying in his chest. Nate took this moment to push Ray back into the bed and laid his head on Ray’s chest. Ray was speechless, not a word came from his mouth. Nate looked into his eyes “Can we just sleep, while we can? Mick will take care of her. She will be fine” Nate said tired and falls asleep again, on Ray.   
Well, it seems like Nate knew how he should trap Ray and this seemed to be one of them. But instead of fighting against steel, he falls back to sleep with an arm around Nate. 

Some hours later, Nate and Ray get to the Waveraider to get Eli. They find them surprisingly in the kitchen eating breakfast.   
“Did you start without us?” Nate asks and Eli jumps out the chairs and comes and hugs them.   
“So, what did you do with uncle Mick?” Nate asks Eli.   
“We..” she began but Mick interrupted “It is a secret, Bubble. Don’t forget that” and lays one finger over his lips.   
“Right... It is a secret” Eli says and lays a finger over her lips, like Mick.   
“It seems like you at list had a lot of fun,” Ray said and smiled. “But now we should get going home. You and Papa can go and get your things, while I talk to Mick” Ray says and blinks at Nate, that looks a little irritated but happy back at him and they go away.   
“So, you and pretty? Did you bang him or what?” Mick asks.   
“What? No, we are just friends”. Ray tried to convince Mick and himself for that matter.   
“If you say so,” Mick says will drinking his coffee and before Ray had a chance to convince Mick that he and Nate were just friends, the other had come back.   
“Time to go, Raymond” Nate said and smiled.   
“Okay then, goodbye, Mick,” Ray said and smiled. Eli comes to Mick and hugs him goodbye. Then Nate opens a portal so the can get home. But before the get any further Mick says   
“ Hey, Haircut. Before I forget. I don’t know if this is a thing. But it seems like Bubble is growing a lot faster than other children”.   
“What?” Nate and Ray says and turns around while the portal closes behind them.   
“She is growing very fast. You should maybe ask Gideon about that” Mick explain again.   
Nate and Ray look at each other and goes to the medbay with Eli.   
“Why aren't we going to grandma?” Eli asks but her fathers do not replays, chose the are talking to Gideon.   
“Giedion, Is there something wrong with Eli?” Nate asks.   
“We are wondering if she is maybe growing to fast?” Ray explains.   
“Yes, she is growing twice as fast as other children” Gideon answered.   
“How can we fix this, Gideon?” Nate asks.   
“I am afraid not Dr, Heywood” Gideon replied and Nate sank down on the floor, crying. Ray embrace him and wisps away Nate's tears. He looks up at Mick that has followed them to the madbey. He nods at Eli and Mick nods back and he and Eli goes.   
“Hey, we can fix this. We will go and asks Caitlin Snow if she has seen anything like this, okay?” Ray says calming.   
“Okay,” Nate said and nods. 

When Nate had calmed down, he portal them into the S.T.A.R Labs.   
An alarm state of when they arrive “We maybe should have told them we were coming?” Ray mumbled to himself.   
“Well know they know we are here,” Nate said a little irritated. He looks down on Eli and all the angry dispersed when he sees a tear falling down her cheek. He kneels down “Hey, princess. I am sorry. I am not angry with you".   
“Your not?” Eli said when more tears came.   
“Of course not. I am just worried about you. But you will meet a doctor and before that, you should meet someone. That's probably is really special to you” Nate said and smiled. Eli turned around and behind her stands, The Vibe, Flash and Killer Frost. The tears are long gone, when she runs to Killer Frost, that gets really surprised when the little girl hugged her legs. But hugs back when she turned to Caitlin Snow.   
“Sorry that we come a little on invited. But we needed to have your expertise on something” Nate said to Caitlin.   
“Of course. Eli, isn't it?” Caitlin asks.   
She laughed a little and smiles “Of course”. Eli’s eyes glowed when she touched Caitlin's hair.   
“So, Eli. Do you want to look around at STAR Labs?” Caitlin asks and Eli nods. 

After some time they have all looked around at STAR Labs and Caitlin had also look on Eli to get a better answer on the fast-growing.   
“As Gideon said, it seems like Eli’s body is growing twice as fast as other children. I don’t know but it can be because she is jumping much between here and the Waveraider. Perhaps it is good that she lives at on place. You can maybe buy a house?” Caitlin subject.   
“A house. We don’t have that money, Caitlin. I am still living at my mom after..” Nate but gets interrupted by Ray “Nate”.   
“Sorry, Caitlin”.   
“It is okay, Nate. If you want to you can live here?” Caitlin replied.   
“Thank you so much, Caitlin. But we have money to buy a house” Ray said and smile.   
“We have?” Nate said surprised.   
“Can I get own room??” Eli asks happily.   
“Of course you will” Ray answered and continue “Nate, I take care of it. Don’t worry.   
“But you got the Waveraider? Ray?” Nate looks confused.   
“I think we need to talk alone about this, Nate. Caitlin, is it okay if we go away and talk alone?” Ray said and look at Caitlin she smiles nodding.   
“Caitlin, what's wrong with me?” Eli asks when her fathers have gone away.   
“Ow, nothing is wrong with you, sweetie.” Caitlin says and Cisco fills in “Yeah, we can just say you have HGH on a totally different level, kid”. Caitlin stars at him “But if you ever have any problems. You can just call me” and gives Eli a card with her phone number and email on. “Thanks, you ever talking about that my growth hormones on a different level?” Eli said and look at Cisco.   
Cisco gaps fascinating at Eli “Wow, I really like you. So let me tell you this..”.   
Cisco begins and they are soon all three talking about the human body, besides Barry that left them when they started the conversation.   
“I am hearing that someone is learning,” Ray says and he and Nate come in.   
“Man, your daughter is brilliant,” Cisco says amazed.   
“Well she is a Heywood,” Nate says and Ray fills in “Palmer”.   
“So, what did you decide?” Caitlin asks.   
“We are buying a house. Think my mother will be really happy over the new, exactly.” Nate replies.   
“We will just need to buy a house, now,” Ray says.   
“Well, my parents are taking over my apartment. So we are just going to sell the house. So if you want to take a look at it before it goes into the market, that would be fine” Cisco replies.   
“Your moving, Cisco? Where?” Ray asks.   
“Earth 2, exactly. Need some new experience. But I will still work here” Cisco answer.   
“I am so happy for you, man. And before I forget, we love to see the house,” Ray says and hugs Cisco.   
“Thanks,” Cisco replies. 

Somedays past and they had taken a look at the house, with two floors and a little garden outside. They could not dream of a better place and bought it right there. After buying a house, they began to pack they their things that had at Nate’s place, into moving-boxes. Even Raymond sat down the last moving boxes he remembered something where important   
“I have forgotten to tell Sara”.   
“What?” Nate said and look confuses at Ray.   
“I have forgotten to tell Sara, that I am moving” Ray explained.  
“Shit. Okay. I portal us there now” Nate said and takes Ray’s hand and so, they are in Sara’s office. Fortunately or luckily, depending on how you look at it. Sara was in the office.   
“Hi, guys. I assume that something happens. Cause you just portal into my office” Sara says and stand up will looking questing at both of them.   
“Yeah” Nate began and Ray continues “But it, not an emergency”.   
“Okay, then what is it?” Sara asks.  
“Well... “ Ray begins and then shot out “We are moving in together and we also bought a house”.   
Sara looks shook at them but recovers fast “And why this big change?”. Thankfully Sara had some sense in her and was not as impolite as Mick and asked right out if there where fucking. However, she got her answer when then they explained that Eli was growing faster because she jumps between the ship and 2024 too much.   
“Do you know how long it is going to last?” Sara asked.   
Ray and Nate looked confused at her. So she took things in her own hands.   
“Gideon, how long is this growing too fast thing going to last?” Sara asks.   
“Til Elizabeth Heywood Palmer is the age of eighteen, Captain,” Gideon replies.   
“What?” “Why did you not say anything?” Ray and Nate said surprised.   
“None of you asked me,” Gideon replies.


	6. Why Don't You Kiss Papa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli is trying to understand why her dads are not kissing each other on the lips like other parents.

Some months have gone by since they all moved in together. They are mostly wondering why they did not do this earlier, course everything has gotten easier for the. Although Nate and Ray are sharing a bed, with would be an upgrade in their relationship, if they had one. The biggest difference between Eli’s parents and other parents was that they are not kissing on the lips. Eli asked her parents about these “Why don’t you show affection like other parents?." Both her fathers got tomato red in the face and she did not get why. But her Dad got himself together and says “You know, Eli. Everyone shows their love for each other, differently."   
She doesn't understand what her Dad means. Unfortunately, she does not get any more out of her parents that evening. Although, if it was not for Ronny that always took it up to she would have let it go. She talks with Ronny about it and the thought does not despair from her head. She cannot go to her father’s to talk about it, because they do not seem like they want to talk about it. She goes instead to the most honest person she knows, Charlie.   
“Charlie?” Eli begins.   
“Yes, El,” Charlie says and smiles.   
“Why does not my father's kiss each other on the lips?"  
Charlie looks surprised and says “Perhaps they are afraid to reveal their feelings?”   
“But everybody knows that they are in love with each other?"  
“Your right, Kid. I got no clue, why Ray and Nate are such big idiots” Charlie replies. Well, that was not the answer Eli was looking for perhaps John knows. “Love, they are just too afraid to bugger up and tell their feelings and that’s the whole truth."   
Looks like she maybe needs to ask some other Legends to get an answer…  
“Why don’t you ask your parents?” is the answer she gets from Ava, Berhad and Sara.   
Just one Legend left then...  
The day she asks Mick she has nearly given up on getting a proper answer from anyone. She wouldn't have said anything, if it wasn't for Mick asks her, “Is something bothering you, Bubble?"   
“Yes,” she says.   
“And was is bothering you?” Mick asks.   
Eli spills everything out, “My parents love each other, right?"   
“Of course, they do,” Mick says and looks at her.   
“But, why don't they kiss each other on the lips, like Ronny’s parents?"  
“I think you need to ask Haircut and Pretty, about this. Bubble,” Mick says honestly.   
“Why does everyone say that?” Eli asks frustrated.  
“Maybe, because it is only them that knows the answer to that question,” Mick explains.

Some days go by before Eli get up the courses to ask her parents. They are on the schoolyard when she asks them.   
“Dad, why don't you kiss Papa? Do you not love him?” Eli asks and looks up at her parents.   
“Of course, I do” Ray replies.   
“Then, why don't you kiss Papa?” Eli asks and points at her Papa.   
She sees how her Papa smiles to her Dad. Her Papa crosses his arms and says “Yeah, Why don’t you kiss, Papa?."  
But the smile was soon gone when Ray presses their lips together in a kiss. 

When they come home, Ray and Nate avoid each other as much as they can, after Elizabeth has gone to sleep.   
The clock is 01:10 am and Ray is still on the sofa with the blanket around him. He does not want to get back to bed. Because there is Nate with his bark hair and his beautiful blue eyes. Nate, his best friend. Nate, the man that he had kissed.   
Ray should not care about this stupid kiss if it was not for the fact that he had tried to use his tongue. For the first time, Ray swears multiples bad words in his head. He got suddenly interrupted in his thoughts.   
“Dad?."   
“O Hey, Eli,” he says.  
“Don't you get to sleep with Papa in the bedroom?” Eli says and looks down.   
“No, not like that. I didn't go up. But enough about me. Why are you up?” he says with a calm voice.   
“I can’t sleep… It just feels like I did something wrong,” Eli says with a sad tone.  
“Is this about the kiss?” Ray asks and Eli nods.   
“You did not do anything wrong. Maybe I did but not you."   
“Okay… Can I ask you something?” and now, it is Ray’s time to nod.   
“Do you love Papa?."  
“Yes." Wow, that was honest.   
“Do you want to be..." Eli begins and tries to find the right word.   
“Married?” Ray asks.   
“Yeah, that thing,” Eli says and nods.   
“I don’t know… If he would love me in the same way as I love him. I would like to marry him,” Ray says and is surprised that he told his daughter, that. He should properly move out the next thing in the morning.   
Eli does not reply admittedly, instead, she just takes her arm around his neck and hugs him and so she whispers “I will always love you, Dad."   
“And I will always love you." 

The next morning, Ray wakes up and sees that Eli is not with him. She properly is up. He looks in his watch, 8 am. Can it be that late? He should be on the Waveraider right now. But then he realises that it is Saturday. So, he does not need to go to the bedroom and dress up. Ray gets up and goes to the kitchen which is the last plays Nate will be on a Saturday morning. Because he always lays in the bed to 10 am if he can. Raymond comes into the kitchen and sees that the breakfast table is set with food. Waffles and light candles. Nate is sitting on the other side of the table. He feels like going but forces himself to sit on the chair “Good Morning” and gets a “Good Morning” back. Some seconds goes before Ray says “It looks delicious."   
“You can eat it, it is for you,” Nate says and Ray takes a bit and wow, that was some waffles.   
The eats in silence for some minutes before Nate says “I heard you last night." Ray stops eating the food at that sentence and he looks up. Nate continues “ I … I .. did not know that you have feelings for me." Ray swallows and feels how the dome is near.   
“I do not know…“ Nate begins and Ray stands up. He does not want to hear his heartbreak, right now. He turns on his heels and goes. Ray does not know how this happens. But suddenly he is pinned against the kitchen walls while getting sweet soft kisses from Nate. Is this for real? He pushes the sweet soft kisses away and he looks deep into Nate's eyes.  
“I love you, Raymond."   
“Love, me?” Ray says confused.   
“O, shut the front door. I love you so much that I want to marry you."   
“I think we need to do some things before we get married,” Ray says and smiles.   
“Like this” Nate says and the sweet soft kisses are back on his lips. Raymond wonders how he ever can thank Eli for this. He stops the kisses again “Eli?” and Nate replies “Mick”.  
Wow, Ray has never got this fast to their bedroom but it was worth every stumbling step to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading!


	7. It Takes Some Time to Understand Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli is growing and has some big moments on the way

It has gone five years after Eli Heywood Palmer helped her parents confess their love for each other. And now, it was her turn to experience something from the love apartment. It had begun when it came to a new girl in her class. She had green eyes and blonde brown hair. Something happens to her body, but she did not know what it is. She just knows she wants to be Abigail Stewart's boyfriend. 

Two years later, Eli is 15 years old. Eli has moved up to years in school mostly for her HGH but also because of her intelligent. She is 15 but has a body that is 18 years old. Thankfully, Gideon has tooled her it will and in three years. She is fine with that. She just hates that she got her period so early. Another thing that has changed is her clothing style. From pink princess dresses to jeans and shirts or hoodies. Her Papa got a little surprised when she changed her whole wardrobe in one day. But thank for Gideon that was possible. 

17 years old.   
She is talking to Charlie about feeling trapped in her body. Thankfully, Charlie has a better understanding of this than others. She is trying to explain her feelings and Charlie says “You are perhaps born in the wrong body." 

Five mouth goes and Eli has thought it through. It just feels right and he goes to Charlie and talks about it. It feels like a big burden was lifted from his shoulders and it feels amazing.   
Although it takes him three more months to build up the courage to tell his parents and one morning he says it.   
“ I am a boy."   
“What?” he’s parents says and looks at him.   
“I am born in the wrong body,” he explains and his Dad stands up and hugs him.   
“Thanks for telling us,” he says and smiles. He’s Papa just nods but does not hug him. 

The next day he wakes up and gets dressed. When he goes to the kitchen and suddenly stops on the way down the stairs when he hears voices.   
“Nate, calm down."   
“ How can I?... This is not normal. She is just 17, Ray. How can she be sure about this?."  
“I don’t know."   
“Then why are you not freaking out?."  
That was enough. Did his Papa really, think that? He gets back to his room. Everything in his room was mostly blue but it feels like it was a different person how to live here. What is wrong with him? Eli takes his bag and closes the door a little louder on the way out. He goes down to the kitchen. “Good Morning,” his parents says, “Good Morning,” he says and takes on a fake smile. 

The whole school day was terrible, but thankfully it ends at 1 pm. Eli does not feel like going home. Not at all. Then he remembers Caitlin’s voice saying “But if you ever have any problems. You can just call me." Doesn't he have Catlin’s card on him? He begins to look around in his bag and there it is, besides the bank card. He takes it up and dices the number. Does she have the same phone number still? But before he can think anymore a voice says “Hey, this is Caitlin Snow." What should he say?? “Hello?."  
“He… Hey..."   
“Who is this?."  
“It.. is... It is.. Eli..” and so all the feelings come up and he feels the tears come.   
“Take your time, Eli,” Caitlin said in a calm voice.   
Eli takes a deep breath “I think it is something wrong with me..."   
“Okay, I will pick you up,” Caitlin says and soon after that, he is on S.T.A.R. Labs. The lab looks much the same from the last time and so did Barry, Caitlin and Cisco. Although it was some new faces. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes and then it is a man in glasses, short hair and nearly just black clothes, that are staring at him. Cisco lays a hand on the man's shoulder and the men smile at him instead. Can he be the reason why Cisco moved to earth 2?   
“Hi, I am Jesse Wells and this is my father, Harry,” says the girl and smiles. Jesse stretches out her hand and Eli takes it “Eli Heywood Palmer” and gives her a half-hearted smile.   
“Oh, you are Raymond and Nathaniel's daughter. I have heard good things about you” says Harry and reaches out his hand. Eli feels like a sword has got through his chest with the word daughter, but takes the hand anyway.   
“You don’t look well, Eli,” Barry says conquered.   
“Don’t feel so well editor” he feels himself falling but Jesse catches him before he hits the floor.   
“Get her to the medbay, Jesse,” Caitlin says.   
Suddenly he hears Caitlin “I have taken all the tests I can and the only thing I can see is that you have low blood sugar. When did you last eat?."   
“One sandwich this morning..” he replies and wonders how long he was gone.   
“Well, you definitely, need to eat. Barry?"   
“On it, I think that we all could need some Belly Burgers, anyway,” Barry says and so it is just a red light that is left of him.   
Eli turns to Caitlin “It is something wrong with me, Caitlin. Please check again” he begs.   
“Okay, I can take some more tests. But I will probably get the same answer” she warns him and goes away. He lays his head on the pillow and closes his eyes. Why? Why? WHY? Perhaps everyone is gone and he opens his eyes. Yes. Some thinking time then, but he can not begins because Caitlin comes back “Nothing new. I am sorry, But the good news is that Barry is back, with the burgers."   
“Okay…” and a tear comes falling on his cheek, why?  
“Can I eat here and also get a pen and paper, please?."   
“Of course,” she says and gives him a pen and paper “I will get the burger for you” and so she is gone again. So, he begins to write. 

What is wrong with me:  
-Does not like the word, daughter  
-Dislike me chest   
-I am not happy over what I am  
-Born in the wrong body

And so the list disappears from his hands. “Hey,” he says irritated and looks up. Jesse has the list in her hand and says “You get the belly burger if I can take a look." He stares at her but then takes the burgers well, Jesse looks at the list. Eli takes up the burger from the paper bag and all the fear over what Jesse should think is gone when he takes the first bite.   
“You know, it is nothing wrong with you,” Jesse says and looks up from the list.   
Eli lays the burger down on a table “But it is. I am not normal."   
“Says who?"   
“My Papa."   
“Trust me, he is just worried about you. That does not mean it is something wrong with you” Jesse says and takes his hands.   
“Are you sure about that?" he asks while looking down.  
“Yes." He feels how his heart begins to beat faster and he blushes. Really, how many feelings can you have in a day?  
“Thanks, Jes. You are really, a hero without needing to run fast” he says and smiles and so it is no longer just him that is blushing.   
“Thanks,” she says and looks down.  
“Do you want some chips?” he asks to break the ice.  
Jesse nods “So, how did you know I was a speedster?."   
“Well, for first red lightning-like Barry. Secondly, I felt the wind blowing. Thirdly, you stood a bit out of rushed when I fall."   
“So, you are smart and clever then?"   
“Mostly, but I would also add funny and musical too. How about you?” he asks and takes a bit of his burger.   
“Mostly the same… I also write do..” she says and takes a chip.   
“Sounds fun. My Papa reads a lot. He is a historian."   
“Okay. Sorry for asking but who is it to have to dads that are just friends?” Jesse asks with a questioning look.   
“I actually changed that some years ago. So they are planning their wedding now” he says and smiles.   
“So you are not only smart and funny. You are also a fixer-upper” Jesse says and smiles back.   
“You can say so,” Eli says and blinks. Jesse gets a little red on her cheeks again.   
“So are your father the reason Cisco moved to earth 2?"   
“So a detective too. What are you not?” she says and takes more chips. 

The conversation goes on. After some time Caitlin comes back in and he tells her the truth.   
“So what do you want me to call you?” Caitlin asks.   
“Eli is fine but Eliott would be great,” he says and Caitlin nods before she leaves them alone.   
“Sounds beautiful, Eliott,” Jesse says and looks into his eyes. He looks away before he begins to blush even more and gets an eye on the clock, 7 pm.   
“Shot the front door, care to give me a lift home? I have some parents I need to talk to. Can we maybe, also, change phone number?” Eliott asks.   
“Absolutely,” she says and smiles. They change the number and says goodbye to everyone and so, they are gone in a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks as always. If you have some request for short stories with Eli Heywood Palmer. Please comment down below


	8. How Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott want to thank everyone who has helpt him.

Jesse and Eliott had kept contact ever since they met. Like his father’s Eliott had very easy to slip into a routine with lead to that he and Jesse meet every Wednesday at Jitters after school. It had now gone more than five-month after they started there routine and just say his parents are very interested in who it is he is meeting every Wednesday. This Wednesday morning his Papa tried again to figure out how he was meeting. So far he had not to get out anything from his son.   
“Is it a girl or a boy, Eliott?” his Papa asks. Eliott just stares at him in response, why does he need to know?   
His Papa continues “Come on, Eliott. You know you can tell us”.   
“Nate, do not mix me into this. If he doesn't want to tell us. That’s okay for me” his Dad says.   
“It is a girl” Eliott blurs out and his fathers look at him when he continues “And we are just friends.”  
“That sounds wonderful Eliott. Don’t just forget Ronny in all this. He is your best friend after all” his Dad says.   
“Of course, I won’t” he replies.   
“What is her name?” his Papa asks but before something more happens the doorbell rings.   
“That must be Ronny,” Eliott says and gives his parents each a kiss on the cheek “Have a nice day” and so he is on the other side of the door with Ronny.   
They begin to walk “Thanks man, my Papa had just a conversation about this girl I am meeting.”  
“Are you talking about Jesse?” Ronny asks.   
“Yeah,” Eliott says nodding.   
“ I don’t get it. Why don't you tell them? And why don't they know? Aren't one of her dad's good friends with yours?”   
“One, don’t want to. Two, they lost contact” Eliott answers.   
“That sucks. Please don’t lose contact with me?”   
“Never in a million years” Eliott replies. Ronny smiles at him and so their conversation went on until the school ended. They had just gotten out of the school when they sow Jesse stand outside.   
“Hey! Nice to see you again, Jesse” Ronny says.   
“Hey, Ronny,” Jesse says and smiles.   
“Take care of my man, now. Don’t want him to come home to me and vomit because you gave him a ride” Ronny says and pat Eliott on the shoulder.   
“That happened one time, Ronny.”  
“And I don’t want that to happen again. Well, I need to go, see you” Ronny says and Jesse and Eliott say goodbye before he goes.   
“So should we run off then?” Eliott asks.   
“We have time, so I was thinking that we could walk to Jitters” Jesse replies.  
“Sounds great” and so they begin to go. 

After awhile they are at Jitters, Eliott buys a Killer Frost like always while Jesse is trying out all the different flavours one at the time. Their conversation goes on and they talk about anything. But after a while, it is time to head home.   
“Could we just run to S.T.A.R. Labs first? I have an important question I want to ask Theme FLASH” Eliott says.   
“Okay,” Jesse says and looks confused at Eliott. After some minutes they are at S.T.A.R. Labs and the whole theme looks surprised to see them. Harry is the first one to speak “Eliott nice to see you again”.   
“Same to you and everyone else. I am here to say thank you for helping me. I am inviting you home to me on Sunday to give you a more proper thank you” he says and smiles.  
“That so sweet of you, Eliott” Caitlin replies. 

On Saturdays, the Theme FLASH comes to Heywood Palmer’s house. Ray opens the door and so everyone comes in. All the Legends is already there and of course Ronny. When they come in the kitchen they see a big placard that says “Thanks to the Legends, Ronny and Theme FLASH”. It is also cakes and food in the kitchen. Caitlins gives Eliott a big hug when she sees everything.   
“So, now when everyone is here. I want to welcome you to the thank you party. So please, take what you like and the table is set outside” Eliott says and everyone begins to take food. They are sitting outside eating and talking. Outside Eliott had sate nameplates on each sit. So everyone should get to know everyone better. Although Jesse and Ronny were sitting on each side beside him. Suddenly when there where eating Ronny with smiling eyes and began to blade his glasses when he raises.   
“So, Eliott. I just want to thank you. I can see that everyone that has met or done something important in your life is here. And as the best friend of Eliott, I know why each of you his here on this special day. You have all given us something important, Eliott and you don’t need the power to do that. So know it is time we give you something back. It is your birthday after all” Ronny finish a grinned.   
“ Ronny, what did you do?” Eliott says surprised.   
“Well, we will all give you a personal gift,” says Ronny and smile.   
“Shot the front door. Just what a second” Eliott says and runs off to soon come back again with bags with presents. Eliott then exchanges gifts with everyone. 

Soon the dinner is over and Jesse asks Eliott if she can see his room. Ronny winks to him before goes and so they go upstairs.  
“Your room looks amazing,” Jesse says and looks around. The room is still blue but has white stairs painted on the wall.   
“Thanks. Did you open your present, yet?” Eliott asks nervously.   
“Not yet. Should we do it at the same time?” Jesse asks and Eliott nods and so they open their present. Eliott sees a letter in his hand. On the letter, it says “I have two reserved, for me and You. A coffee or two or something you like to do. Do you want to go out with me?”  
“Yes, that sounds wonderful,” Eliott says and looks up. Jesse had put on the necklace that he gave hear.  
“Great, it’s a date then,” she says and smiles.  
“A what?”  
“A date”  
“Did you just ask me out, in a romantic way?”  
“Yes, didn’t you read the note,” Jesse says and looks confused  
“I did not know that you like me, in that way..”   
“I should not ask you out if I wasn't. It is still a yes, then?”   
“Yes, of course.”   
“Jess! We are going home.” his Dad shots.   
“Okay, seems like the party is over. So see you on Friday at 1 pm. I will pick you up.”   
“See you on Friday” they stand up but before Jesse goes out of the door, Eliott takes her hand  
“This may sound a little weird. But could I get a birthday kiss on the cheek? If you want to.”   
Jesse comes closer and cups Eliotts faces in her hands and leans in for a kiss on the lips. Eliott is very surprised when the kiss ended. Jesse smiles at him and gives him one more kiss that he reacts to. But sadly it ended when her dad opened the door, luckily it was Cisco.  
“Jesse”  
“Cisco, Please don’t tell dad.” she turns to Eliott “Goodbye then. My fathers want to go home” and gives him one last kiss. 

After that, they still meet every Wednesday after school but they are going on dates. They had now been dating for three months and he was now sitting in Jesse’s kitchen on Earth 2. Harry is staring at him from the other side of the table. Harry had nagging about to meet the person who Jesse was dating. Although he does not look so happy now when he knows that Eliott Heywood Palmer is dating his daughter. Thankfully, Cisco is also there. They eat in silence, a very awkward silence. Eliott sees a cd with Hamilton the musical in one of the bookshelves behind Harry and says “I am not throwing away my shot.” Then he hears surprisingly Harry say “Hey, yo I just like my country”.   
Eliott continues “I'm young, scrappy and hungry.”   
“And I am not throwing away my shot” and so the awkward silence disappears and they begin to talk about musicals. Soon the dinner is over and Jesse is walking Eliott home.   
“I am really surprised, Did not know that he was such a musical man,” Jesse says.   
“Yeah, just what to you meet my parents,” Eliott says and grins.   
“So, does that mean you want me to meet them,” Jesse asks.   
“In matter a fact. You already have. But a would-be dilated to introduce you was my girlfriend” he says and smiles even more.   
“Slow down, Charming. Did you just say we are together?” Jesse looks surprised.  
“Let’s see. I like you and you like me. Your parents like and hate me…” But suddenly Eliott could not end the meaning course Jesse had crossed their lips together in a kiss foul of lust and hope.  
“Wow” Eliott stamped out when they parted and Jesse just giggled in replies.  
“So will you walk me home,” Eliott asked.  
“I already did that, silly,” said Jesse and smiled even more. Eliott looked around. There he was home. “Right then..” Eliott started and stroke his neck and looked down on the grown to hide his face that had gone tomato red “I think this is the part we say goodbye."   
“For now,” Jesse said and took a hand and lifted his face so he could see her in the eyes. “For now” Eliott repeated. The line in for a gentle and sweet kiss. Jesse smiled at him and then she was gone with red lighting that is left after her. Eliott smile for himself as he looks down the road. And maybe or maybe not he noticed how his parents look confused but happy at him from the kitchen. And maybe or maybe not he turns to go through the garden and smiled at his parents. And as he opened the door, he knew that whatever happens, he would be surrounded by love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading!  
> Sadly this is the last chapter of the story but I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you have questions, o ahead and asks. 
> 
> Hope you follow me to the next chapter.


End file.
